Kosong
by Dina Yoon
Summary: Bayang-bayangnya terus menghuni pikiran Sakura. Menusuk yang menyakitkan, namun menenangkan.


Ha-hai! (gagap)  
>Apa kabar? ^^<p>

**Ini fic pertamaku**.  
>Jadi kalau rada-rada aneh atau pun menjijikkan, tolong maafkan saya! T~T<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KOSONG<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto always belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>but this story is MINE<strong>

**Warning: AU, Canon, SongFic**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamu Seperti Hantu<br>Terus Menghantuiku  
>Kemanapun Tubuhku Pergi<br>Kau Terus Membayangi Aku**

"Sasuke…"

Nama itu kembali melayang dari rongga mulut Sakura. Sudah hampir dua jam dia berdiam diri di kamarnya. Dia tidak kelihatan lelah sama sekali dalam kegiatannya yang hanya duduk di bingkai jendela di atas tempat tidur yang terletak tepat di samping jendela kamarnya, menerawang kejadian-kejadian penuh kenangan indah di masa lalu. Sakura sedang mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunya terhadap seseorang yang menjadi pemilik nama itu.

Dia menggenggam foto yang mengabadikan 4 orang di dalamnya: seorang gadis kecil manis berambut _pink_, seorang pria tampan berambut perak dan memakai masker serta ikat kepala yang menutupi sebelah matanya, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata biru laut dengan beberapa goresan menyerupai kumis kucing yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, dan seorang bocah laki-laki juga yang berambut hitam legam bermodel ayam dengan mata yang berwarna sama seperti rambutnya.

Foto itulah satu-satunya benda berharga yang dimiliki Sakura saat ini. Karena hanya foto itu yang mengizinkannya untuk melihat bahkan memandangi dengan puas wajah seorang laki-laki yang dari dulu sangat dicintainya, walaupun wajah itu tidak menguraikan senyuman sedikitpun. Ya… dalam foto itu, Sasuke bukannya tersenyum selayaknya orang yang ingin tampil manis saat berfoto, tetapi malah menunjukkan wajah dan pandangan kesal kepada bocah laki-laki berambut kuning yang ada di sebelahnya.

Lamunan Sakura sekarang telah sampai saat timnya, Tim 7, mendapat giliran untuk foto bersama sebagai tanda resminya tim yang baru dibentuk itu. Saat itu dia terus menunggingkan senyum di kedua bibirnya. Perasaannya sedang sangat bahagia karena dia berhasil dikelompokkan dengan orang yang sangat dipuja-pujanya ke dalam satu tim.

"Huhhhh…. Aku tidak mau berfoto dengan laki-laki itu!" bocah berambut kuning itu berteriak kesal.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau kira aku mau berfoto denganmu?" sang rambut ayam membalasnya dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Narutoooooooooo!"

BUAAGGHHH!

Sakura mendaratkan tinjunya di kepala Naruto.

"Aduh aduuuhhh! Kenapa kau memukulku, Sakura… Sakit sekali…" Naruto mengerang sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Jangan banyak membantah! Ini untuk keperluan tim kita, Naruto…"

"Haaahhhh…" Pria berambut perak yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri di depan kamera menghela nafas. Dengan wajah malasnya dia mendatangi tiga orang muridnya itu. "Ayo, kalian berdua." Dia memegang bahu Naruto dan si rambut ayam dan menuntun mereka ke depan kamera. Setelah sampai, Naruto dan si rambut ayam saling pandang dengan tatapan membunuh. Pria itu menaikkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepala mereka berdua, dan matanya menunjukkan ekspresi senyuman. Lalu dia menoleh ke Sakura. "Tunggu apa lagi, Sakura?"

"Baik, Guru Kakashi." Dengan tersenyum, Sakura mengangguk dan menyusul mereka bertiga. Dia berdiri di depan ketiganya, mengangkat kedua genggaman tangannya sampai ke bawah dagu, dan membuat senyum yang semanis-manisnya.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk foto yang sedari tadi digenggamnya itu. Lengannya sedikit bergerak sehingga menyentuh pintu jendela di belakangnya yang langsung berderit. Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka, menandakan dia telah keluar dari awang-awangnya. Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam. Dengan memejamkan mata, dia menghela nafas yang dalam. Kemudian dia melangkah turun dari posisinya, melangkah menuju meja belajarnya dan meletakkan foto yang digenggamnya. Lalu dia berbalik menuju cermin. Sesaat dia memandangi dirinya yang terpantul di dalam cermin, kemudian dia mengambil ikat kepala yang berlambang Desa Konoha yang sedari tadi bertengger di atas meja dan langsung memasangkannya di atas kepalanya yang bermahkotakan rambut merah muda itu. Dan akhirnya dia melangkah keluar rumah.

Sakura menjejakkan langkahnya di jalan-jalan Desa Konoha, berharap dia akan bisa melupakan laki-laki itu sejenak. Lagipula dia sedang tidak ada misi ataupun latihan hari ini, jadi dia dapat bersantai dengan puas. Dia melihat kiri dan kanan, memandangi aktifitas orang-orang di desa itu. Sesampainya di persimpangan, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati sebuah warung ramen terkenal. Ya… Ramen Ichiraku, ramen paling enak di Desa Konoha. Lalu, dengan kebetulan dia melihat sepasang kaki yang ditutupi celana oranye sedang duduk di salah satu kursinya. Sakura sangat mengenal sang pemilik kaki-kaki itu. Dia pun melangkah masuk.

"Hai, Naruto!"

"Sakura?" orang yang disapanya itu tersenyum lebar.

Sakura melihat ke meja. "Kau tidak makan? Mana ramenmu?"

"Untuk apa aku ke sini kalau tidak makan, Sakura?" Naruto menjawab dengan semangat. "Aku baru saja memesannya, jadi ramennya sedang dibuat."

"Oohhh…" Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kau mau apa kemari, Sakura? Mau makan juga?"

"Tidak… Aku datang ke sini karena kebetulan aku melihat kakimu dari luar. Jadi, ya… Tidak ada salahnya aku menghampiri sahabatku ini, kan?" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe…" Pipi Naruto memerah. Dia memandangi Sakura dengan genit.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Naruto! Kita bukan sedang berkencan."

Semangat Naruto anjlok. "Padahal aku sudah semangat sekali…"

"Hahaha…"

"Kau tidak latihan dengan Nenek Tsunade?"

"Tidak. Hari ini aku sedang tidak ada latihan. Nyonya Tsunade sangat sibuk hari ini."

"Ini dia ramennya, Naruto." Seorang gadis cantik meletakkan semangkuk ramen panas di depan Naruto. "Maaf menunggu lama."

"Waahhhh…. Ini dia ramennya!" Naruto saling mengelus-ngeluskan kedua telapak tangannya. "Terimakasih, Kak Ayame!"

Ayame menoleh ke Sakura. "Kau tidak makan, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum malu. "Oh maaf, Kak Ayame. Aku sedang diet. Hehehe…"

"Oh… Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya duduk pun, mungkin jantung Naruto melegup-legup kencang seperti kuah ramen panas. Hahahaha…." Ayame tertawa lebar, lalu kembali mengurus bahan-bahan ramen.

"Ohok ohok!" Naruto tiba-tiba tersedak.

Sakura terkejut, lalu dengan cepat dia menuangkan air minum ke dalam gelas, dan meminumkannya ke mulut Naruto. Naruto menenggak minumnya sampai habis dan menghela napas berat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya khawatir.

Seperti apa yang tadi dikatakan Ayame, jantung Naruto sedang melegup-legup kencang seperti kuah ramen panas yang baru saja dilahapnya. Dia menoleh ke Sakura, lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Rasa berdebar-debarnya semakin kuat.

"Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa kan!" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kanan Naruto.

Naruto tersadar. "Oh a-aku… ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura. Hehe… Jangan khawatir…" Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"I-i-ini… Ini mungkin karena aku tersedak barusan…"

"Sudahlah… Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang dibilang Kak Ayame tadi." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. "Aku tahu mana mungkin jantungmu berdebar hanya karena aku duduk di sampingmu. Hahaha…"

"Tapi itu benar, Sakura."

Sakura berhenti tertawa. Dia menatap Naruto. "Apa?"

"Oh tidak ada apa-apa!" Naruto kembali melahap ramennya. Dia menekan rasa berdebar-debar di dalam hatinya. "Aku makan dulu ya!"

Sakura memandangi Naruto, menyaksikannya memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto sangat mencintainya. Ingatannya melayang ke saat Konoha sedang dalam perbaikan sehabis invasi Pain. Sai mendatanginya yang sedang berada di dalam tenda. Sai memberitahukan bahwa Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura. Naruto rela dipukuli untuk melindungi Sasuke dari dua ninja Kirigakure yang sedang mencari informasi tentang Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menjadi buronan internasional. Dan Sai juga mengatakan, Naruto berjuang mati-matian untuk menepati janjinya kepada Sakura. Sai sendiri tidak mengetahui janji itu. Dan benar, Naruto tetap menjaga janjinya sampai sekarang. Janji untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Sakura meringis. Pikirannya kembali tertuju kepada Sasuke.

_Sasuke… Sedang apa kau sekarang? Apakah kau semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapanmu itu, Sasuke? Kau tahu Sasuke… Aku sangat khawatir dan kasihan kepadamu. Saat aku bertemu denganmu beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku tidak melihat kau yang dulu, Sasuke. Tidak sama sekali. Apa kau tak tahu bahwa aku dan Naruto sangat mencemaskan dan sangat mempedulikanmu… Apa kau tidak akan pernah peduli pada kami, Sasuke? _

**Salahku Biarkan Kamu  
>Bermain Dengan Hatiku<br>Aku tak bisa memusnahkan kau  
>Dari pikiranku ini<strong>

Setelah selesai memakan ramennya, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat. Tempat di mana banyak terdapat kenangan dari Tim 7. Tempat di mana Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke diterima pertama kali oleh seorang Jounin yang sekarang menjadi guru mereka, Hatake Kakashi, sebagai murid-muridnya. Sesampainya di tempat itu Sakura menghirup dengan dalam udara sejuk yang mengitarinya. Dia menatap tiga batang pohon yang hanya tersisa setengah, yang menjadi saksi bisu kenangan Tim 7. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke Sasuke, saat dimana Sasuke memberikan makanannya kepada Naruto yang sedang kelaparan karena sedang mendapat hukuman dari Kakashi atas perbuatan bodohnya.

"Jangan terlalu menatap kayu-kayu itu, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh. Suara Naruto menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Semakin lama kau menatapnya, semakin lama juga wajahmu akan berparas tidak enak untuk dilihat seperti itu." Naruto menyengir.

"Apa kaubilang?" Sakura melotot.

"Hahaha!" Kedua bibir Naruto terbuka lebar sehingga rongga mulutnya terlihat. "Akhirnya paras tidak enakmu tadi hilang juga."

Sakura tersenyum, walau matanya masih memancarkan kesenduan. "Dasar kau ini! Aku hanya sedikit teringat pada—"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Bukan sedikit, tapi banyak, kan, Sakura?" Suara Naruto mengecil. "Kau sangat merindukannya. Aku tahu itu."

"Naruto… Tidak…"

"Dan aku bahkan belum bisa menepati janjiku sampai sekarang. Teman seperti apa aku ini?" Naruto menghela napas berat. Lalu dia menoleh ke Sakura. "Maafkan aku… Sakura. Karena akulah kau jadi seperti ini."

Sakura meringis (lagi). Kedua alisnya mengkerut. "Jadi seperti ini apa maksudmu, Naruto? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan. Sasuke belum kembali ke sini sampai sekarang, itu sama sekali bukan salahmu. Itu memang kemauannya sendiri, kan?"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke sudah terlalu jauh terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. "Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa keluar dari kegelapan itu. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Naruto. Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras demi membawanya pulang. Tapi kau juga sudah melihatnya sendiri kan? Dia malah berdiri di pihak Madara."

"Maka dari itu kita harus menolongnya, Sakura." Naruto menatap Sakura. Dia membawa kedua manik _sapphire_nya jauh menembus kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura. "Kita harus membantunya untuk keluar dari kegelapan yang selama ini membelenggunya. Tidak ada orang lain yang akan mau ataupun bisa membantunya selain kita. Karena kita adalah sahabatnya."

Ruang kesabaran Sakura mulai menyempit. Dia teringat akan pertemuan Tim 7 dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Hatinya terasa tertekan melihat Naruto yang sangat memperjuangkan seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabat, yang bahkan tidak menganggapnya sama sekali.

"Naruto, aku sudah memohon kepadamu!" Sakura mengeraskan suaranya. Matanya hampir tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan cairan bening yang sudah bertumpuk di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Lupakan saja janjimu itu! Aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita lagi, Naruto!"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan tentang janjiku padamu! Ini kewajibanku sebagai seorang sahabat!" Naruto mengalihkan matanya ke arah tiga batang kayu yang seolah-olah menyaksikan mereka berdua berdebat. "Kenapa kau belum mengerti juga? Hatiku ini… tidak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan bila ada sahabatku yang tidak bahagia."

"Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menganggapmu sebagai sahabatnya, Naruto! Dia tidak menghargai semua pengorbanan yang sudah kaulakukan untuknya. Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain yang tidak memikirkan kebahagiaanmu!"

"Aku…" Naruto menggenggam kedua lengan Sakura. Matanya kembali menembus mata Sakura. "Bukan hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan Sasuke. Aku juga… memikirkan… kebahagiaanmu."

Sakura membeku. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebih lebar sehingga cairan bening yang susah payah ditahannya pun menyeruak keluar dari pelupuk matanya, menuruni pipinya, dan jatuh mengikuti keinginan gravitasi. Dia menatap kedua mata biru laut indah yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. Nafasnya mulai memberat. Dia membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan. "Apa… maksudmu, Naruto…"

Naruto menguatkan genggamannya di lengan Sakura. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan semua yang sedang berputar kencang di dalam otaknya. "Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu bersedih karena memikirkan Sasuke. Aku tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah hilang dari pikiranmu. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau sangat… kau sangat… mencintainya. Aku sangat mengetahui hal itu. Hatiku ini… sakit, Sakura. Sakit. Sakit karena aku… tidak pernah ada di dalam hatimu. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura semakin melebar. Air matanya semakin tak terkendali menggerayangi wajahnya.

"Aku…" Naruto tersentak. Tenggorokannya seperti tersangkut oleh sesuatu. Dia tersadar, dia tidak boleh mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tidak perduli apakah karena takut, malu, ataupun segan, tetap saja dia tidak boleh mengatakannya pada gadis yang sedang berada dihadapannya itu.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Kau sudah gila atau apa? Cepat sadarlah sebelum lidahmu lebih liar lagi! _Batin Naruto berteriak memperingatkan.

Sakura masih betah dengan kebekuannya. Begitu juga air matanya yang semakin senang dengan kebebasannya. Sakura menunggu, berharap Naruto tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan mengejutkannya. Dia menatap ekspresi Naruto yang sedikit berubah dari beberapa detik sebelumnya. Sadar bahwa mulut Naruto tetap terkatup dan kelihatannya tidak akan mengeluarkan suara lagi, Sakura memanaskan badannya, melawan kebekuannya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "A-apa?"

Pernafasan Naruto sedikit tersengal. Tangannya mulai bergetar. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Sakura agar Sakura tidak mengetahuinya. Lalu dia memalingkan badannya, menjauh dari Sakura. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya tanpa memandang Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berada dalam keheningan. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menggoyangkan rambut, pakaian, dan kain ikat kepala mereka berdua. Sejuk dan segar, tetapi mencekam.

**Di dalam keramaian aku masih merasa sepi  
>Sendiri memikirkan kamu<br>Kau genggam hatiku dan kau tuliskan namamu  
>Tulis namamu…<strong>

Kegelisahan menghinggapi Naruto. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Sekarang dia sangat ingin untuk menyendiri. Dia mulai melangkahkan kaki kanannya.

"Maafkan aku…" Suara Sakura mengentikan langkahnya. "Aku…."

Sakura terdiam kembali. Suaranya tidak sanggup untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Dia terus memandangi punggung Naruto. Pikirannya, ingatannya, batinnya, maupun perasaannya sangat tertekan sekarang. Sakura tahu… bahkan sangat tahu… bahwa laki-laki itu, laki-laki gagah dan pantang menyerah, laki-laki yang telah menjadi pahlawan bagi Konoha, laki-laki yang sedang ada di hadapannya sekarang, sangat mencintainya, baik sebagai sahabat, ataupun sebagai seorang wanita. Di satu sisi, dia sangat bangga pada Naruto yang rela untuk tetap menyimpan perasaannya sampai sekarang. Tetapi di sisi lain, hatinya meringis. Mengapa Naruto bisa menyukainya? Mengapa Naruto bisa cinta padanya?

"Maafkan aku yang pernah bersandiwara di depanmu…" Akhirnya suaranya berhasil keluar lagi dari mulutnya. "…bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah bersikap sangat bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan padamu. Aku pikir waktu itu kau akan percaya padaku. Ternyata…"

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Naruto telah pada posisi terkepal, dan bergetar.

"Ternyata… perasaan memang tidak bisa dibohongi." Sakura melanjutkan. "Seperti yang kautahu, Naruto, aku dan pikiranku ini… hanya tertuju pada Sasuke." Suaranya mulai meninggi. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti takdir apa yang sedang aku jalani sekarang."

Nafas Sakura mulai terengah seiring teriakannya keluar. "Mengapa aku bisa sangat mencintai seorang ninja pengkhianat yang bahkan tidak menganggap orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan rela berkorban untuknya! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI, NARUTO! TIDAK!"

Naruto akhirnya menyerah dengan posisinya yang membelakangi Sakura. Dia berbalik, dan dia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang didapatnya. Sakura sedang menangis. Dia pun melangkah mendekati Sakura. Setelah dekat, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya lagi. Tetapi kali ini hanya tangan kirinya yang menggenggam lengan Sakura. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mendekat ke wajah Sakura. Dia menghapus aliran sebening kristal yang sedang mengalir di wajah Sakura.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sakura?" Naruto tersenyum, tangannya masih menempel di wajah Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu menangis karena itu."

Sakura kembali terdiam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kedua pupilnya menatap jauh ke dalam mata Naruto.

"Tidak lama lagi, aku akan bertarung dengannya." Naruto menghela napas ringan. "Sasuke… pasti akan kubawa kembali ke sini, ke desa ini. Dia akan kembali kepada Tim 7. Kepadaku, kepada Guru Kakashi, kepada Sai dan Ketua Yamato, dan yang pastinya dia akan senang sekali dengan yang satu ini, kepadamu, Sakura."

Naruto tersenyum dengan tatapan mata penuh rasa sayang yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan selain kepada Hokage ke-4.

"Kau… dan Sasuke akan bersatu lagi, bukan hanya sebagai teman satu tim, tapi juga sepagai sepasang kekasih." Senyuman Naruto semakin melebar. "Walaupun kau harus sabar dengan sikap dinginnya itu. Hehehe…"

Sakura merasakan hatinya mulai mendingin. Dia mulai mendapatkan kesejukan yang bukan dihasilkan oleh angin yang bertiup menemani mereka berdua, tetapi yang dihasilkan oleh kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki dihadapannya itu. Secara perlahan, kedua bibirnya mulai membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tetapi dia belum ingin berbicara. Dia masih ingin mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat indah dari Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan tangannya yang semula membelai lembut wajah Sakura, ke atas kepala Sakura. Dia mengacak pelan mahkota _pink_-nya. "Maka dari ittuuu," —dia menekankan kata 'itu'— "kau tidak perlu bersedih terus-menerus, Sakura! Aku, sahabat terbaikmu ini, akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu! Hehe…"

Senyuman Sakura semakin melebar. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Dengan cepat Naruto menghapus air matanya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis lagi, Sakura…"

"Ini bukan air mata kesedihan, Naruto. Ini air mata kebahagiaan." Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto yang sedang menyapu wajahnya. "Aku selalu merasa tenang di sisimu. Aku beruntung sekali bisa mempunyai sahabat sepertimu."

Tangan kiri Naruto terlepas dari lengan Sakura. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe… Kau ini bisa saja, Sakura!" Dia tertawa. "Aku lah yang dari dulu sudah sangat bersyukur karena bisa satu kelompok denganmu."

"Terimakasih, Naruto, terimakasih."

"Ah, tidak perlu berteri—"

"Naruto… Sakura…" Suara Sai memotong perkataan Naruto. Sai muncul dari semak-semak. "Ternyata kalian di sini."

"Sai?" Sapa Sakura.

Sai melihat tangan Naruto dan Sakura sedang terkait. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

Sakura menyadari arah mata Sai. Dia buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya. "Ah… tidak sedang apa-apa…"

Naruto mengerutkan wajahnya kesal. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sai?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk Senior Kakashi," jawab Sai. "Tapi aku pikir akan lebih seru kalau aku mengajak kalian."

Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum secara bersamaan. Mereka melihat Sai tersenyum polos dengan tulusnya.

"Baiklah!" Naruto mendekati Sai. Dia kelihatan bersemangat. "Ayo kita menjenguk Guru sekarang!"

Sakura melihat mereka berjalan berbarengan. Dia kembali tersenyum dengan lebar yang sampai pada klimaksnya. Hatinya kembali merasakan ketenangan yang amat sangat. Pikirannya kembali melambung menuju Sasuke. Tetapi kali ini, bukan pikiran yang mengandung unsur kesepian, tetapi yang mengandung unsur harapan dan semangat. Harapan agar Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, dan semangat untuk membawanya kembali ke Konoha.

"Sakura!" Naruto berteriak sehingga berhasil membuat Sakura tersentak. "Kenapa kau berdiri terus di situ? Ayo, kita pergi!"

"Iya, baiklah!" Sakura berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

Angin berlari kencang sambil menyapa pepohonan dan semak-semak di sekitarnya. Bunyi gemericik dedaunan yang bergoyang seolah-olah mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa!" pada ketiga orang yang bersahabat itu. Dan suara kicauan merdu burung-burung berwarna indah seolah-olah berusaha menyampaikan salam kepada Sasuke yang berada jauh dari Desa Konoha.

**Tubuhku ada di sini  
>Tetapi tidak jiwaku<br>Kosong yang hanya kurasakan  
>Kau telah tinggal di hatiku<strong>

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>Gaje ya? Pasti gaje... T~T<br>Aku berusaha semampuku biar nggak keliatan lebay, tapi... pasti lebay. T_T

Cerita ini kira-kira setelah chapter 450, setelah invasi Pain.

Oh iya, udah tau kan lagunya lagu siapa? :D  
>Yap, lagu Maha Dewi, judulnya Kosong.<br>Ide nulis cerita ini pas aku dengar lagunya. Sweet song, isn't it? :)

And, the last, please REVIEW.  
>Aku butuh bimbingan kalian semua.<br>Karena mungkin nggak ada yang mau beri pujian, jadi baik kritik atau flame sekalipun, aku terima.

Arigatou, ne. ^^


End file.
